The Enemy of My Enemy is My Brother
by seabelangermly
Summary: England watches as his Sealand decides that he wants to sit in someone else's chair today. Guess who? Hurrah for the wimpy!


England entered the world meeting room, early as usual. He sat down on his corner chair and looked around the empty room. Sipping his tea, he waited for someone else to arrive. England was always the first one there because he hated tardiness. If he made sure he was early enough, he couldn't be late. Also, the room was calming before some of the others got there. There was no arguing or disagreements.

England's peaceful thoughts were interrupted when the door squeaked, opening slowly. A young boy entered. It was his younger brother, Sealand, whom he didn't exactly get along with. Sealand looked around the room. Their eyes met for a second, before he sat down. Sealand probably didn't know this, but he'd just sat down in America's chair, at the head of the table. His head barely reached over the table, so he climbed up on his knees. He could now see across the table. It didn't help that America was very tall, so his chair was lower than most everybody else's. America would be very upset that someone had his chair. Technically, there weren't assigned seats, but everybody sat in a certain chair anyways. Now, someone would be missing a chair, and it probably wouldn't be America.

"...and then you add a little Parmesan cheese on top." Italy screeched, following Germany into the large room. Japan trailed behind, silent as usual. Sealand had decided to sit down in America's chair, so he was virtually invisible because he couldn't even see over the table. If it weren't for his hat, he probably wouldn't have been noticed by a very observant Japan, who happened to have the seat across from where the small country now sat.

"Excuse me, but America-san will not like it if he sees you in his chair. I believe that it is in your best interest to move." He informed.

"America can't make me move." Little Sealand laughed. Germany, Japan, and England all stared. No one challenged America, except for maybe Russia.

"But he can and he will, young man."

Japan was only trying to help, but Sealand took it as an insult.

"So, you're saying that I'm not good enough to sit at the head of the table?" Sealand stood up on the chair, but he was still shorter than Japan, who was sitting down. He sat at the opposite end of the table, so anyone could hear them yelling. Luckily, nobody else was there.

"No. Sit where you like. I'm Japan. What is your name?"

"I'm Sealand. Most people don't recognize me as a country, but that's alright. Soon enough, I'll do something so memorable and amazing, everyone will make sure I'm a country!" There was a fighting fire in his eyes. It was the same one that America had so many years ago.

England sighed. Nobody ever listened to him for very long before they decided to become independent. It was their loss to not stay with him. Sealand was just downright irritating. "Sealand, just pick another chair already!" He yelled. Everyone looked over at him, except Sealand, who pretended not to have heard him. England had just gone from being a quiet gentleman to being a bomb that just exploded in the room.

Sealand, who must've been trying to look mature or something, sat back down in the chair, to stubborn to move seats. He would regret it when America walked in, but that was not England's problem. He could do whatever he wanted.

As promised, America walked in and immediately saw the boy sitting in his chair. England tried not to stare as America tried to comprehend what was happening. "Um, little boy, this is my chair. Move."

"There are no name plates on the chairs, and no rules against my sitting here. Wouldn't you like a different view of the room for once?" Sealand looked up at the tall man.

"No," America was getting agitated. "This is my seat. Now, move before I have to move you."

"Or, you could sit somewhere else instead of whining like a baby when you don't get your way." Oh gosh, now he'd really done it.

"A baby? I am not a baby and I'm not whining! I just want my seat!" America tipped the chair forward, but Sealand held on. As more people filed in, he was afraid of losing his cool in front of the entire world. England couldn't help but remember the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Who was his friend here, America or Sealand?

"You're being self-centered and conceited. Other people can sit at the head of the table, too, you know." Maybe he was doing this to show power, or maybe to be memorable to an important country, but it was stupid. Someone would get hurt.

Everyone was watching addictively at this point, waiting to see who would give in first. Everyone was probably voting for America at this point, but they hadn't seen what Sealand was capable of when he set his mind to it.

"Listen, kid, I don't want to have to move you. Just get up. You can't even see over the table." America obviously felt intimidated, but was trying not to show it.

"If you want something done, do it yourself." Sealand smirked.

People were already anticipating a fight of some sort and were calling out things like "Get him America!" and "Let's go, little guy!"

"Fine, I will." With that, America tipped the chair backwards, sending both it and Sealand flying to the ground. A few shouted for him to get back up, to fight back. Sealand rose, nose bleeding, and kicked America in the shin. America, not paying attention, was caught off guard. He flew back into the wall. His head his a piece of metal abstract sculpture hanging there. Holding one hand to the back of his bleeding head, he pulled out a pistol. Sealand calmly stood there, wiping his nose with a tissue.

Sweden had just entered with his supposed wife, Finland. Sealand was their adopted child, so seeing him bleeding and with America threatening him with a weapon must've been a shock. "Sealand?" His 'mother' yelled. Finland stood there, unsure of the situation. He wasn't strong or fast, so he probably couldn't have helped if he wanted to. Sweden stood there, slightly stunned, as France whispered something to them. Sweden did nothing besides shake his head in disapproval at his son.

Sealand, not noticing his parents entrance, stood staring at America, eyes full of fire. America stared back, pistol aimed. Everyone waited to see if he would shoot this boy that most of them didn't even know.

Entering on time, Russia immediately noticed the scene. Curious, he walked right up to America. They whispered back and forth for awhile, America not taking his eyes or his aim off Sealand. England, who was staying calm except for his one outburst, attempted to eavesdrop unsuccessfully. America nodded, lowered his pistol, and walked over and took a seat next to Russia.

Sealand, still stunned, slowly pushed the chair back up and sat down. He had won the battle on his own. England never would admit it, but he might've been a tiny bit glad that Sealand wasn't shot. He was also a tiny bit jealous of his little brother's bravery. Who else would've stood up to one of the two most powerful countries in the world?

The meeting was a little awkward. Everyone kept sneaking glances at America or Sealand and whispering everything from congratulations to mocking words. England even heard a comment about them both being his brothers and therefore were related.

He tried to push the meeting along as usual. He argued with France, as always, and sipped tea. Nobody agreed, but even Germany was quieter than usual. He only commented on the disorganization of the setup twice, as opposed to dozens of times.

Poor Sealand would soon be the subject of revenge. Everyone was thinking it. America was mostly quiet as well, occasionally whispering to Russia. This made the meeting very uncomfortable because he was usually the one who ran the meeting. England tried to take his place, but he couldn't fill all the space that America always filled with pointlessly annoying banter about him being heroic. Finally, after a little controversy, the meeting was dismissed an hour early.

England spotted Sealand leaving with Sweden and Finland, trying to stay unnoticed.

America also left quickly. This was the most interesting meeting in a long time, and it tested everyone's patience.


End file.
